There has been known a pneumatic tire whose sidewall portion is provided on the outer surface thereof with an axially outwardly protruding protector. Owing to the protector, the sidewall portion of such pneumatic tire can be prevented from cut damage caused by a sharp-edged stone and the like hitting the sidewall portion when running on rough dirt roads, for example.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-006449 (Patent Literature 1) discloses a pneumatic tire with improved mud performance and cut resistance by improving the shape and position of a protector of the sidewall portion.